


A Friend You Can't See

by Acupofsoup



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: All characters tagged will show up eventually, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dimentio is an asshole, Eldritch Ghost, Gen, Ghost can feel, Ghost has amnesia, How Do I Tag, I will make him less of an asshole before I'm done with him, Just not at first bc they don't have a name yet, Like Narrator Chara but Dimentio, Narrator Dimentio, Takes place during the game, That character is Dimentio, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), They/Them Pronouns for The Knight (Hollow Knight), bc screw you that's why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acupofsoup/pseuds/Acupofsoup
Summary: While descending in to hallownest, The Knight starts to hear a voice.(AKA; The self-indulgent crossover only I wanted.)
Relationships: The Knight & Dimentio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. It has to begin somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> First fic POG!!!
> 
> In all seriousness updates may be sporadic bc I have no schedule and I will also be replaying the game (or watching a playthrough) for writing purposes.

It started when they entered the Temple of the Black Egg.

...Well, that's not exactly true. They knew something was different the moment they jumped down into Hallownest. They could feel... something off. Something not quite right. It just wasn't worth acknowledging until they entered the Temple. Then they could barely hear it...

"... _Hello_..?"

They look to the other bug in Temple, Quirrel, and... well... stare at him in the hope he'll answer an unspoken question. (They know Quirrel didn't say it. Not just because of how distant and quiet and... weak The Voice sounded but also because it sounded nothing like him.) It only takes a moment for him to notice. "Hmm? What is it? Did you want to know more about this place? I'm afraid that's all I know. Perhaps there are answers deeper in the Ruins?" Perhaps there are, but that doesn't help them or answer the question!

" _What happened? Where are we?_ " Quirrel had gone back to looking at the Egg, oblivious to the questions. They choose to turn to the seeming location of The Voice, stare at it for a second, then wave their hands in a vague and all-encompassing gesture. The Voice is silent for a moment and they got the feeling of being watched. "... _Well then, what about you, fine sir! I believe you can tell me where we are!_ "

He must have just gained the ability to see if he's asking Quirrel that. As expected, Quirrel didn't react. He just continued to look at the Egg, as though inspecting it for flaws. This seems to annoy The Voice.

" _So you're giving me the cold shoulder, hmm? Well... What if I told our beloved King about this?_ " They don't think Hallownest has a king. Maybe once, but not anymore. Quirrel turned away from the Egg and said, "Oh, you're still here? I can understand how it feels appreciating the wonder before us but I've had my fill. I'll be exploring deeper in the caverns below us. I hope our paths cross again."

" _Now wait just a second-_ " The Voice cut off suddenly, like he couldn't follow Quirrel as he left the Temple. They heard him sigh. " _I don't suppose you can talk, can you?_ " They shake their head." _Great. We're going to be stuck together for awhile._ " They tilt their head curiously. " _Hmm. I guess there's no harm in telling you. I can't seem to go farther than a few feet from you._ " They tilt their head again. " _No, I don't know why._ " He sounds like he's losing his patience.

They stood there for a bit, then they went over to the Black Egg and pointed at it. It was quiet, then, " _Ah, we're here then?... Do you know why you came here?_ " They aren't sure how to tell The Voice about the yelling (They can't remember being asked for complicated information before.). They point at where their ears would be and then tilted their head back with their arms spread in front of them.

" _'You heard screaming?' Did I get that right?_ " He sounds... panicked but they nod. " _That... cannot be good._ " They wait for him to say something else but he doesn't speak again.

Welp, no use standing in here. They start to leave the Temple. " _Wait!_ " They stop and turn to The Voice. " _... I just realized I failed to introduce myself, former Master of Dimensions, The Pleaser of Crowds, I... am... Dimentio!_ " Even though they think the Titles are cool, they cant help but wonder how he can please crowds if he's invisible. Anyway, they exit the temple, uninterrupted this time.

It wasn't that long before Dimentio spoke again. They were going left and just passed the chain leading up to Dirtmouth. " _You like swinging that nail around, don't you?_ " They think about it, Did they like it? They attack a Tiktik in they're way and yes, they think they did like it. They turn to Dimentio's voice and nod.

" _... Alright. Do you know where you found that old, broken thing?_ " They think about this as well and realize, no, they don't know where they got it from. " _I guess this means you'll be on the lookout for a better, shiny nail, then?_ " They frantically shake they're head. NO! No they will not get a new nail! This one is important to them! " _Okay! Okay!_ " he seems amused, " _You are going to conquer the hearty local fauna with a dull, close to shattering nail and nothing will stop you!_ " Yes, that's what they're going to do, come what may. They know very well he was joking but nod anyway. " _... Okay then._ " They enter the next room, together.

While the room seemed small at first, looking down a gap revealed that it appeared to go down quite far. It also had platforms held up by chains, most likely to help normal bugs descend safely. " _If you were to fall down there, you'd be flatter than a dime being squeezed by a penny pinching bank teller.~_ " They sincerely doubt that. If that were true, they've died falling into Hallownest. They go to the room across from them and kill some of the bugs in the way.

The next cave is dark and full of strange rocks that have holes in them. Inside one there's a old grub, beside himself in sorrow. " _This poor fellow must have lost something very important to him!_ " he sounds way to happy about this, " _If you find it he might repay you!_ " They were planning on looking reward or no but nod anyway.

The tall room is the same when they reenter it. It's time to descend and it's fast and uneventful until a rogue gruzzer hits them in the face " _Pfft, Ahahahahah!_ " Well, they've felt better about that if they weren't being laughed at. That was embarrassing. They hung their head in shame while Dimentio tried to calm down. " _Hehehe.~ No need to be so-_ " Another gruzzer hits them in the back while they stood still. " _AHHAHAHAHA!_ " They take the soonest opportunity to leave the room.

The tunnel they enter is one of the side paths. It's long, a bit darker, doesn't have chains and there are platforms to climb. They jump up while Dimentio keeps chuckling to himself and see what looks like a grub in a jar! They jump towards the ledge but don't quite make it... and land on some bugs too.

After killing said bugs they notice how quiet he's being. They kind of... guess where he is, turn to look at that spot and tilt they're head. It works well enough. " _... Ah, don't concern yourself with me. Just... there was really nothing left of that husks mind, was there?_ " They look at the body of the husk they killed, then nod.

They also realize they're almost dead. Not one hit yet but still, they start to focus the Soul they've collected. Dimentio starts talking when the Soul starts to drain, so they don't respond. " _What are you- GAH!_ " They flash brightly as they regain a Mask and are fully healed when they run out of Soul. " _...WHAT WAs tha-_ " He falls silent. He can probably see that the cracks in their shell are gone. " _Huh... how did you do that?_ " 

Again, they're not sure how to tell him something. They try pointing their nail at the husk's corpse and then motion towards themself in a odd sort of way. " _...Uh-huh, well, I guess that makes sense._ " He didn't understand them at all. " _Oh, I've just come to the realization I never asked your name! How very rude of me.~_ "

Dimentio said it like they remembered their name... or even had one in the first place. Either way they slowly shake their head. " _Oh... I see. Do you want a name?_ " They're honestly not sure, so they pause for a second and then kind of wiggle their head from side to side. " _...I'll take that as a 'yes'. So you can stop me if you hear anything that strikes your fancy!_ " ...Ok, they'll do that. After circling back for a Geo rock, they decide to continue to the next room.

The next couple rooms were not really all that special, aside from Dimentio coming up with silly names for them. At this point they think he's more entertaining himself honestly. Most of the names were super edgy or incredibly ridiculous. " _How about something with a closer connection to the dearly departed, hm.~_ "

Oh boy here he goes. " _So! How does Grave sound to you?_ " They know from past experience (RE: 5 minutes ago.) that he will not stop now that he has a new topic, so they just go with it and shake their head. " _No, huh? What about Tome? Or Spirit?_ " Both receive shakes.

" _Hmm... How about Ghost._ " It's... they stop in their tracks. That actually sounded kind of nice. They tentatively nod toward Dimentio. " _...Wait, really?_ " They- Ghost nods again, more confidently this time. " _Ghost... I believe it suits you, like a red dress suits a ravishing assassin sent on a mission to kill, my strange friend.~_ " They have a name! And they're happy to have one! Ghost jumps up and down quickly in their excitement. " _Ahahahaha.~ Well, I suppose we should get going. After all, I find the almost pink hue of this next cave very interesting._ "

The next cave isn't ALMOST pink, it's ABSOLUTELY pink. Pink crystals line the walls and come out of the floor and ceiling, seeming to shine as Ghost walks pass. Minecart tracks lay on the ground and lanterns hang from the roof by chains. " _It appears I was correct about the pink._ " Ghost thinks, (Thank you captain obvious.) but doesn't bother him with it.

Ghost swings their nail. Not for any reason, they just wanted to. One of the bigger crystal shatters with a satisfying crash. " _...You're very strong, aren't you? It appears you've destroyed a magnificent gem in single strike!_ " ...They guess they are? Honestly they're just happy about the sound that crystal made. Then they both stop as they hear... humming? It sounds like humming at least. They decide to continue forward until Ghost reaches a hole in the floor and they do not hesitate to jump down it.

There they see a small bug in a miners hat. The bug is relatively plain, looking similar to the Husks. She is wielding a pickaxe and using it to mine some of the crystals. She is also the source of the humming. Duh. As they approach, the words of the tune become clearer.

"Oh, bury my mother, pale and slight,-" And then Dimentio decided to rudely interrupt. "Ah. It's this song. It was always rather morbid and it seems my memory of it hasn't failed." Ghost was extremely annoyed by this but due to being the only one who could hear Dimentio, the interruption went unnoticed. That's when Myla (They have no idea how they know her name is Myla.) seemed to realize they were present.

"Ha ha ha, do you know that one?"

" _Unfortunately._ "

"It's one of my f-favourites."

" _You, my dear, have exceptionally poor taste._ "

(They also have no idea what Dimentio has against this song.)

"We can sing something else if you like."

" _YES! Yes we would like!_ " 

"You start singing and I'll join in."

_"... Damn."_

"I bet you have a b-b-beautiful singing voice! Ha ha ha!" ...Now they feel bad for some reason. They know she didn't mean anything by it but... "So, what are you down here for? If you came to g-get wealthy, just look around you! These mines are still bursting with riches! There's p-p-plenty for everyone, just grab a pick and join in! Ha ha!"

Ghost isn't interested in mining. Mining would be useless anyway because they'll probably find a lot more geo for a lot less effort... and a lot more geo for just as much effort. Also they don't think that there's anyone in Hallownest who will pay for the gems in geo, so it's just not worth their time. They hear Myla mutter something about not remembering the words to her song so she'd just hum it. " _Some improvement is better than none, I suppose._ "

They were a bit startled when Dimentio spoke. Ghost almost forgot he was there! They were so caught up in their own thoughts. He chuckled to himself quietly over their surprise. " _So all it takes for you to forget about me is single offer to mine?~ I'm wounded! Absolutely wounded I tell you!~_ " Despite the overdramatic wording they feel somewhat better.

Ghost then thinks this would be a good place to rest for a moment. They move a bit farther away from Myla and sit. Not out of the hole or out of hearing range, but far enough that the humming is pleasantly in the background again. " _... I guess this is an okay enough place for respite._ " He's still is unhappy about the music but he's not telling them to leave so they call this a win! Ghost thinks they both know they have a long journey ahead of them.

Ghost doesn't sleep in the traditional sense of the word. They can't dream and literally cannot close their (nonexistant) eyes. They just sort of... zone out and rest.


	2. Exploring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I fell down the Little Nightmares rabbit hole.

Ghost twitches as they 'wake'.

" _Hm. You didn't sleep very long,_ " Dimentio said, " _In fact, I'd bet my afterlife you slept less than ten minutes._ " Huh. They never knew that they slept so little. Good to know.

" _Are we ready to leave?_ " He sounds irritated. Then Ghost noticed Myla's still singing the same song from earlier. Well, that explains it. They wonder why Dimentio didn't wake them and make them move, if he hates it so much. They'll try asking.

Ghost looks to Dimentio (They think they're getting better at knowing his location.) and then they point to Myla, then to him, then to where they were sleeping and tilt their head. He's quiet for a few seconds, probably deciphering what they're trying to say. It doesn't last too long. " _My my.~ I didn't realize you were so considerate.~ To answer, I felt as if I was not able to convince you to choose somewhere else. After all, This place is empty of violent foes and is seemingly safe. You'd have no reason leave and I can't make you go or go elsewhere myself, as I'm just an incorporeal voice at the moment._ "

He sounds...not quite happy but not like anything else in particular. But they can almost hear something underneath it. Something like bitterness maybe. They were also a bit sad Dimentio seems to think they don't care. They do! They could have moved bit father if he asked! They gesture, fast and empathetically. Mostly at him but at where they had slept occasionally. He was dead silent, then, " _Besides, I did know you wouldn't be asleep that long. So it wouldn't be worth the effort finding a new spot._ "

Ghost was still upset but they realized something. How did Dimentio know that they didn't need that much sleep if they didn't? They stand stock still and stare directly at where they imagine his eyes are for a few long seconds, then tilt their head slightly. " _... Let's move on now!_ " They're indignant that he didn't answer but no amount of angry hand waving (or stomping or jumping) made him speak again.

Alright! Time to leave, they guess! Ghost hops out of the hole and goes to the right. They only walk a few steps before seeing what looked like an old elevator. " _That's definitely been here awhile. I wonder if it still works?_ " One way to find out. They jump on the platform and with a clang it starts to ascend. They hear Dimentio make shocked noise, " _What was-_ " They both reach the top with another clang. Ghost turns to him and stares. " _Oh. What did I see? I'm sure it was nothing to concern yourself with.~_ "

That does, in fact, make Ghost concerned. It also made them curious. They walk off the elevator, then hop back on. " _Ahahaha,~ You just can't help yourself, can you?~ Like a rat in a maze when it catches the scent of cheese.~_ " For a second they think they've been tricked, but then they see what Dimentio was talking about and jump off into a small tunnel.

At the end of the path, there was an odd looking statue of what appeared to be a... horned serpent? Unusually shaped bug? They have no idea. The statue was made out of a deep black substance, as well." _... That's very weird, don't you agree?_ " They did and nod to show it. Ghost then decided to get closer to it and then were surprised when the statue began to glow. Not fully, but enough to make the chiseled grooves shine and spark with white light.

" _Woah..._ " Dimentio may be impressed but they certainly aren't. Well, maybe a little, but not nearly as much. It's just Soul. They see it on a borderline daily basis. Anyway, since Ghost doesn't have any Soul, they take out their nail, " _Wait!-_ " and hit the statue.

As expected, the Soul comes loose from the statue and they absorb it. They continue to hit it until they've got enough Soul and they're full. " _...You truly are quite special, aren't you?_ " His tone is... odd. Soft and almost awed but... with an unnameable emotion. Ghost has no idea what that tone means but they don't like it.

But it's not like they can do anything about it. Their unease is something they think they can express with hand waving and body language. They can't even move their face. How would they tell him? " _Are you alright?_ " It's then they realize they've just been standing still for an unknown amount of time. They nod (because it's the easy way out) and head back down toward the elevator shaft.

After riding the elevator again, they're back at the top. " _While that distraction was fun, it very much appears to have been unimportant, like a chunk of iron in a chest of shiny gold and sparkling trinkets._ " Yeah, Ghost thinks he's right on that one. They go where they were originally planning to go, only to find a dead end. "Well, at least this room was equally unimportant." No, no. There has to be something here. Why else would the elevator go up here? For the joy of seeing a small, empty cave?

They walk in- Ah, the floor shook! " _Huh? Maybe it's not as unimportant as I first thought..._ " Again, thank you Dimentio, Captain Of The Obvious. They ignore him and start trying to break the floor.

A few minutes later, they concede victory to the floor. No matter how hard they jumped (which wasn't really hard, they're very light.) or how much they hit it with their nail, it just wouldn't give. " _Well! You have made a valiant effort wielding your nail against the weak ground! Alas, it was all for not!~_ " He's very much enjoying himself, the jerk. They jab at the shaking floor angrily. " _Ahahahahahaha!~_ "

They fall to their knees and wonder why life has forsaken them. " _Come now, don't be so melodramatic.~ I'm sure-_ " He stops suddenly. " _Hmm... Why would someone seal up a hole in the floor this out of the way? Did some poor soul fall to their untimely demise? Or is the ground just naturally weak here?_ " They- huh?... He has a point. Why would the floor be like this?

Whatever. Again, they've already lost to the floor. All they got from this experience is pure rage and some shame. They would like to move on now. " _Oh.~ Giving up now.~_ " Yes. They nod and head back where they had come from.

They're both back outside the Pink Zone, with little to note aside from a less than nice comment from Dimentio after passing Myla (She was STILL singing the same song from earlier. Does she not know anything else? Did she forget?). They jump up a few platforms and into a tunnel above them with little delay.

The tunnel, aside from being oddly shaped, is pretty normal. They walk and jump until they reach a fork in the road. A crossroads (Haha.) if you will. " _Ah, the oldest choice in the book.~ Left or right?_ " Hmm... Right. Because right is always right.

The right room is very different compared to the others the duo have come across in the Forgotten Crossroads. It had a fancy metal fence and a lamp post (Which were the most normal things in the room.), a table with... Weird rocks on it? (Why?) A giant rack with three large, wood clubs on it and most notably, a titanic bug holding a club. Even though they knew they were short, they only came up to the bug's waist. This bug is massive! The giant also seemed to be standing guard over something. " _That big fellow must be extremely dedicated to their job._ " They had to agreed. The bug was standing very still and facing away from them. Either they were asleep or dead then. Good.

Ghost tried to approach as quietly as possible, intending to sneak around. Unfortunately, they have no idea how to be sneaky or walk silently (They don't have feet. Their legs end in points like stilts. Why are they like this?). The Guarding bug hears them walking, turns around, and- oh. It (Now clearly an it.) has orange eyes. It's Infected. It needs to be killed. " _Oh, no..._ " He sounds slightly afraid.

They don't see why. This bug is Infected, which means they can kill it without remorse and steal what it's guarding without consequences! It's a win-win!

...Then the guard hits them while they're distracted. It deals two masks of damage and hurts like the Nightmare Realm. It also makes them angry... and a bit scared, but mostly angry. Dimentio said something but they don't really hear him, concentrated as they are on the source of their aggression.

Ghost starts attacking and saw the husk winding up for a strike. They dodge in time fortunately (They thought that something so big would be slow, but apparently not!) and go right back to slashing at it, then notice another earth shaking attack coming. The huge Husk jumps up (A very pathetic jump. More of a hop, really.) and then slams itself down on the ground with it's full weight.

...Honestly, they were incredibly confused for a second, then the shock wave happened. They barely avoid it. Then, the Husk's club comes down upon them. It hits, deals two more masks, and, oh, look at that. They're bleeding.

The dark substance that makes up their body is oozing. Both out of the new cracks in their shell and just generally. Some floating up and evaporating in air. Some dripping onto the ground and sinking into it. Their vision is going black.

But they keep fighting.

They will kill this Husk, even if it kills them first.

They refuse to be defeated.

...Luckily, it didn't come to that. The Husk died sooner than expected. They immediately begin to focus Soul for healing purposes. There's no sound for a while as they heal, then, " _Oh, thank goodness that's over! You seem to be very rich now!~_ " They look and... Wow! That is a lot of geo! They _are_ rich!

They bounce once in joy and start running around to pick up the geo... then heard a noise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I do not condone terrible, obvious puns like the one Ghost made. It was lame and I'm sorry for writing it.)


End file.
